Memorias
by soledad1985
Summary: Pequeñas cosas, palabras sueltas, personas amadas... ¿Será eso suficiente para Booth? Podrá Temperance callar sus sentimientos ahora que su amigo parece haberla olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVÍ!!! Hace mucho que no escribo nada por acá pero estoy atascadísima con el estudio así que tuve que dejar la veta artística algo olvidada. Pero aún así siempre que tenía tiempo me pasaba a leer las increíbles historias que dejan. Mil perdones, prometo ponerme al día con los reviews prontito.**

**Les dejo algo inspirado en el final de la cuarta temporada, está dedicado a mi propio abuelo, Ángel, a quien no pude conocer...**

**Bones es de Fox**

**-1-**

- ¡Chico!- Booth giró hacia la puerta con rapidez al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba. El movimiento despertó una puntada de dolor en su cabeza pero no le dio importancia.

El hombre se acercaba a él con la mirada furiosa y los labios fruncidos, no esperó una bienvenida antes de continuar.

- ¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando no me avisaste de esto? ¿Crees que a pesar de vivir a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y no vernos tan seguidos no vendría a patearte el trasero por hacerlo todo tu solito?- mientras hablaba se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama del agente que pudo leer todas las emociones contenidas en aquella mirada oscura.

- ¿Perdiste el habla cuando te operaron?- dijo ladeando la cabeza y inspeccionando el vendaje que cubría la cabeza del hombre.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- cerró los ojos al escucharse decir eso _"Mierda, es la segunda pregunta estúpida que hago en un día"_ pensó irritado consigo mismo

- Debería haberme enterado por mi nieto pero no… Un jovencito llamó a mi casa, me dijo que se llamaba Candy… Sugar o algo así…

- Sweets- replicó Booth con cautela

- Como sea, me dijo que mi nieto tenía un tumor y llevaba días en coma, ¿qué crees que hice? Tomé el primer vuelo a Washington pensando que estabas muerto y aquí estoy dispuesto a hacerlo yo mismo.

- Abuelo, tranquilízate, tu presión…

- Chico la presión no es lo que me está haciendo enrojecer.

Ambos guardaron silencio, observándose, llenando con sus miradas un vacío que ninguna palabra podía cubrir. Rabia, enojo, tristeza y dolor se cruzaban como rayos en los ojos cansados pero sabios del hombre mayor, todo su cuerpo temblaba, seguramente por el cansancio del viaje y la agonía de no saber, su mandíbula en un gesto apretado no hablaba de odio sino de sufrimiento, de congoja. Booth por su parte sintió que sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas, allí frente a él, estaba el hombre que lo había salvado de la muerte, de la amargura, allí frente a él, que había estado otra vez al borde de la muerte, se deshacía en pedazos la figura heroica de su abuelo.

Con la voz rasposa de las horas pasadas en coma y la emoción contenida, Booth dijo:

- Lo siento, debí avisarte pero todo fue muy rápido… después, estuve en coma 4 días pero… no sé mucho de eso tampoco.

- Chico- dijo palmeando su hombro- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no tienes que irte antes que yo.

Aún sabiendo que el movimiento le causaría dolor, Booth apretó a su abuelo entre sus brazos como muchas veces el hombre lo había hecho con él, sabiéndolo allí, tan cerca, Booth pensó que las cosas deberían mejorar, con Ángel Booth ahí, nada podría salir mal.

- Chico, esto es algo embarazoso- carraspeó su abuelo separándose de él y mirando hacia al pasillo para cerciorarse que nadie los había visto, Booth sonrió al ver como su abuelo seguía sintiéndose afectado por las demostraciones de afecto entre hombres.

- Digamos que merezco un abrazo dado que estuve al borde de la muerte…- su abuelo lo cortó

- Ni en broma vuelvas a decir eso. Ahora – dijo acercando la silla al borde la cama de su nieto - Tu madre no puede viajar… al menos no en estos días.

Booth no pudo ocultar la mueca de disgusto que se dibujaba en su rostro, por supuesto que no podría viajar, su padre debía de haber vuelto a caer borracho en algún bar, debía de haberse golpeado la cabeza y estar inconsciente en un hospital, esperando que los litros de alcohol abandonen su sistema, mientras su madre se aferraba a la esperanza de que sería la última vez. Siempre era así y Booth todavía se sentía incapaz de soportarlo.

- No vale la pena – dijo su abuelo volviéndolo a la realidad.

Asintió con la cabeza aun con la amargura grabada a fuego en su rostro. Ese fue el momento que eligió Brennan para entrar a la habitación, traía un vaso de café en una mano y un pesado bolso en la otra, no más entrar pudo ver que algo había afectadoa Booth y su mirada ya triste se cargó de furia. ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba atormentando a su amigo?

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó con frialdad al hombre sentado junto al agente – Booth…- inquirió con ternura volviéndose hacia su compañero que aún la miraba como si fuera de otro planeta, el hombre pudo leer que su actitud traía más dolor a sus ojos azules y su pesar lo atravesó como un puñal

Levantando con cautela la mano, explicó:

- Es mi abuelo, Ángel Booth, acaba de llegar de Philadelphia- se volvió hacia el hombre y dijo- ella es…- bajo la mirada, no quería volver a ver el dolor de la traición en los hermosos ojos de la chica- la Dra. Brennan.

- ¡Bones!- exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a la mujer – Por fin te conozco, este muchacho aquí no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti.

Era imposible decir cual de ellos, si Booth o Brennan estaban más asombrados por la declaración del hombre

- ¿Te hablé de ella?- preguntó Booth con inseguridad.

- ¿Que si me hablaste? Hiciste que leyera sus libros, me contaste sus métodos para descubrir los asesinatos, lo cual no es bueno que nadie haga mientras te atoras con un plato de tallarines- dijo en tono jocoso pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, se volvió hacia su nieto- Seeley, ¿qué sucede aquí?

- Según los médicos es transitorio, muy probablemente sea una respuesta a los efectos adversos de la anestesia, los estudios de imagen no mostraron lesión alguna en la corteza cerebral y el tumor no había afectado áreas corticales relacionadas con la memoria a la largo plazo por tanto es una amnesia selectiva reversible- explicaba Temperance más para sí misma que para Ángel- Debería volver a la normalidad en un par de días.

Ángel asintió sin saber si había entendido mucho del embrollo de términos médicos que la Dra. Brennan le había bombardeado pero se dijo así mismo que era mejor no preguntar, la joven parecía más afectada de lo que mostraba.

- Voy a estar bien – dijo Booth mirando a Brennan

- Lo sé chico- contestó su abuelo- Eres de buena madera, te recuperarás- agregó mirando afectuosamente a su nieto.

Brennan tragó con dificultad, ver a ese hombre ahí, protector con Booth le recordó aquella horrible anécdota que le contó en el consultorio de Sweets, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía agradecerle a ese hombre durante toda su vida y ahora, que la rabia de su llegada se había disipado pudo ver el gran parecido entre los dos hombres. Los mismos cálidos ojos chocolate, la misma barbilla voluntariosa, la misma sonrisa franca, Ángel Booth era la versión madura de su compañero y se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si Booth se parecería a él cuando la luz del mañana bañara su perfil…

- ¿Estás bien?- la voz del agente trajo a Brennan a la realidad

- Sí- susurró dejando el bolso en el piso y el café sobre una mesa

Casi como una autómata sacó del bolso la ropa de Booth y la acomodó sobre un sillón, mientras comentaba:

- Debe disculparme- decía Brennan a Ángel- le pedí al Dr. Sweets que se comunicara con algún familiar de Booth pero olvidé que usted podía ser ese familiar.

- No se preocupe, agradezco su preocupación…

Mientras su abuelo hablaba con Brennan, Booth miraba como ella seguía sacando sus enseres personales y acomodándolos en la habitación. Había dejado su afeitadora, su cepillo de dientes y su colonia a un lado, seguramente para llevarlas al baño; había acomodado junto a su mesa de noche un par de historietas y una foto de Parker y volvió a preguntarse con una leve sonrisa en sus labios si todo aquel sueño no era en parte una realidad.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2

Temperance se había quedado toda la tarde junto a Booth y su abuelo, había escuchado con interés las historias que Ángel contaba de la infancia de su amigo, cómo una vez cuando tenía 6 años había subido al árbol del fondo de su casa y se había caído tras intentar rescatar al gato del vecino, cómo había hecho explotar la cocina al recrear un experimento de la escuela o cómo había ganado el puesto de capitán en el equipo de fútbol. Brennan se encontró descubriendo todo un mundo sobre Booth, quizás porque su infancia no había sido un jardín de rosas y se había auto impuesto olvidar toda su niñez, nunca le había preguntado a Booth sobre la suya. La relación que tenía con Booth era a veces un gran interrogante, pero estaba basada en el futuro, en "todo llega eventualmente" o en "algún día lo encontrarás, sólo tienes que abrir bien los ojos", toda su relación era un camino a abrirse y las pocas veces que el pasado se había interpuesto en ese futuro había sido para golpearlos con fuerza, para dejarlos aturdidos y lastimados. Se habían impuesto un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de no revolver el pasado, de afrontarlo cuando llegara pero no llamarlo. Y aquí estaba, sentada en una habitación de hospital con todo un futuro borrado por un tumor y con sólo los recuerdos de su pasado juntos, para seguir sola hacia un futuro que desconocía. Nunca se hubiera permitido tener esos pensamientos pero la llama que se había encendido horas antes, días antes, años antes quizás, ya no podía ser apagada y cuando por fin creía tener algo resuelto en su vida todo volvía a cero…

- ¿Dra. Brennan?- preguntó con cautela Ángel. La mujer parpadeó como despertando de un sueño y se giró con una leve sonrisa hacia el hombre.

- Lo siento, ¿decía?

- Estábamos hablando de la decisión de Seeley de unirse al FBI… no recuerdo, sé que él me lo contó pero, ¿cómo se conocieron?

- Ah… u-un caso en mmm…- no era parte de su carácter tartamudear pero estaba dolida de tener que ser ella sola la que recordara, la que tuviera que afrontar el pasado.

- Abuelo, dejémoslo para otro día- propuso con cautela Booth mirando de reojo a Brennan que se había levantado lentamente y estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Toda la tarde había estado así, como ausente, como distante. No sabía si era así pero algo en el fondo de sí le decía que ella tenía mucho más, sentía mucho más.

Le dolía no recordarla, le dolía no recordarla porque era demasiado hermosa, demasiado cálida, quería verla sonreír, quería borrar de su mirada esa tristeza infinita que volvía apagados sus ojos color plata. ¿Eran sólo amigos, compañeros como ella le había explicado? ¿Por qué sentía que debía sentirse culpable de no recordarla, por qué sentía que la estaba abandonando? Tenía la llave de su casa, sabía donde guardaba la ropa interior, que leía, conocía a su hijo, se había encargado de avisar a su familia, bueno, no directamente ella pero había tomado el recaudo de encargar a alguien para que lo hiciera, eso era lo que hacía una novia, una amante, una esposa… ¿pero una compañera?

"_Cuando dejen Quántico se les asignará un compañero, muchos de ustedes vienen de trabajar en equipo, saben lo que significa __trabajar codo a codo pero en el FBI apelamos a que se necesiten mutuamente, que no salgan si el otro no sale, que pregunten si el otro calla, que sean uno, jamás el agente sino los agentes. Nunca hablen en singular de ustedes, es la agencia, la sociedad uno + uno, mi compañero y yo, es simple, tan simple como salvarle la vida a ese compañero con el que pasarán cada minuto de sus vidas" _

Las palabras de uno de sus profesores en la academia lo golpearon con fuerza, quizás el se había abierto completamente a ella, le había ofrecido ser parte de su vida pero estaba seguro que hacía mucho que la sociedad se había convertido en algo más. ¿La amaba? ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía por él? Eran amigos, estaba seguro aunque no lo recordase pero al verla tan bella bañada por la luz del atardecer de Washington se preguntó que tan difícil le sería amarla.

Una enfermera vino a comunicarles que el horario de visita había terminado.

- Puedo quedarme a cuidar a Seeley esta noche – propuso Ángel

- Lo sé, pero hizo un viaje muy largo y a su edad es preferible que descanse mínimo 8 horas de sueño en una posición que favorezca la relajación de sus músculos…

- Lo que intenta decir- la cortó Booth- es que debes descansar.

- Porque soy un viejo decrépito- puntualizó el hombre

- No, yo no dije eso, entienda yo…

- Está bien hija, entiendo, Seeley siempre me dijo que sabías cuidar a tus hombres- una mirada de ternura cruzó los ojos de Booth al mirar a Brennan y las mejillas de la mujer se cubrieron de un leve tinte carmesí que resaltó el brillo acerado de sus ojos, durante esos instantes, sin que Booth lo supiera, volvieron a ser los de antes pero el instante pasó como muchos otros, como siempre pasan.

Ángel carraspeó disimuladamente y Booth volvió la vista hacia su abuelo quien le ofreció en recompensa una mirada de complicidad que el agente desalentó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

- La Dra. Brennan tiene razón, tienes que descansar.

- Le pedí a mi padre que viniera a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa de Booth- sacó de su cartera las llaves y se las entregó al hombre- supuse que estaría más cómodo allí que en un hotel.

- Gracias, querida, es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

- Aquí tiene mi número de celular, llámeme cualquier cosa que necesite.

Minutos más tarde, Ángel se retiró junto a Max a descansar mientras le trían la cena Booth, el hombre miró con desagrado la rancia comida de hospital, después de 4 días en coma sólo quería una buena hamburguesa con papas fritas, no pollo y calabaza, su estómago gruñó ante el aroma de la comida y con desagrado llevó el primer bocado a la boca.

- Esto debe de ser lo peor que comí en mi vida.

- Sueles comer cosas peores- susurró Brennan sacando de su bolso un recipiente con ensalada y una botella de jugo.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Booth simulando enfado

Temperance se sentó en el que ya era "su" lugar y se dispuso a comer sin contestarle, pasaron varios minutos antes de que él hablara otra vez:

- ¿Comíamos juntos seguido?

Ella se limitó a asentir; se sentía triste de nuevo y si hablaba temía que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

Cuando terminaron de cenar una enfermera retiró los platos vacíos mientras otra revisaba los signos vitales de Booth y pasaba los datos a su historia clínica. Cuando se retiraba, Brennan preguntó:

- ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Ninguno de sus parámetros vitales muestra alteraciones?

- Todo está bien, el Sr. Booth es todo un toro- agregó con una sonrisa coqueta hacia el agente la joven.

- Técnicamente eso es imposible- gruñó Brennan- Un humano no tiene ningún punto de similitud con un _Bos taurus_ adulto, bipedestación, dieta omnívora, raciocinio, desarrollo de un lenguaje altamente sofisticado… las diferencias son incontables- terminó con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

- Tiene razón, lo siento. Buenas noches- se excusó la enfermera retirándose.

- Fuiste algo ruda con ella, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Booth

- Sólo exponía los hechos- repuso con rudeza ella

- No tienes que enojarte, ella- explicó Booth señalando hacia el lugar donde la enfermera se había alejado- intentaba decir que yo "soy" – dijo marcando con su dedos las comillas - un toro, ya sabes…

- No sé que significa eso.

- Fuerte, obstinado, gran porte.

Durante unos segundos ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo como examinándolo, suspiró girando hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Booth intrigado

- Yo ya sé eso, te conozco Booth, no necesito compararte con ganado de alta resistencia para darte esas características. Además los toros no cuentan con otras capacidades mucho más importantes que la fortaleza física, tú por otro lado… - ella lo miró con dulzura – tienes mucho más.

Sin desearlo una sonrisa escapó de sus labios recordando cuando poco más de un año atrás él dijo algo semejante sobre ella.

- Iba a agradecerte- objetó Booth- pero no sé que puede ser tan gracioso.

- Nada, nada- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón y cubriendo sus piernas con una de las mantas del hospital. Booth la miró acomodarse en el asiento y notó que en ningún momento había dicho que ella pasaría la noche en su casa.

- ¿Vas a quedarte?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- su voz sonó mucho más temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado.

- No, quiero que te quedes. Es solo que sé que estuviste acá todos los días y creo que debes descansar- respondió él con franqueza y dulzura.

Ella se perdió en esos ojos chocolate que la miraban sin conocerla y a su vez le ofrecían el mismo consuelo que antes, se perdió en la sinceridad de sus palabras y en la placidez de su voz, esa voz que durante días había estado apagada, esa voz que tantas veces le había dicho que todo estría bien, esa voz que había escuchado decir tantas veces que nunca la abandonaría. Era el mismo hombre que había conocido y ese era el problema, era el Booth de 4 años atrás, el Booth que no la conocía y sin eso, sin él sabiendo quien era ella realmente, Temperance sentía dolor, un dolor agudo que perforaba su cuerpo y se cobijaba en el medio de su pecho. Una lágrima rebelde recorrió su mejilla marcándola a fuego, con rápido ademán, la ahuyentó con sus dedos.

Booth se inclinó para atrapar esa mano entre las suyas.

- Todo está bien, estoy acá y aunque no puedo recordarlo, sé que siempre estaré para ti Temperance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen... aunque mucho daría por DB...**

**Gracias por todos los reviews**

-3-

No podía precisar con certeza que hora era, pero presumía que era poco más de medianoche; tampoco pudo precisar si lo despertó una pesadilla, algún ruido del hospital o el suave respirar de Temperance, pero por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba fuera de coma, Booth no se sentía como volando, sus sentidos estaban alerta, sus pensamientos activos aunque su memoria seguía siendo un gran punto blanco; los últimos cinco años eran un completo enigma para él. No tenía nada a que asirse y eso lo preocupaba al extremo de sentir miedo, un miedo irracional parecido al que sentía en sus primeros años con los Rangers. Había aprendido que el miedo no lo paralizaba si se concentraba en lo real, en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, si se concentraba en los hechos y no dejaba que las emociones lo atormentaran. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que la razón lo domine, la última vez había sido el día que murió Teddy, cuando sintió que su amigo estaba muerto lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes y se prometió nunca reprimir sus emociones ni como Ranger ni como hombre. Pero había olvidado los últimos años de su vida, había olvidado a la gente que lo quería, a la gente que él había aprendido a amar y eso lo aterraba…

"Hechos" pensó "¿Qué hechos me son claros?"

Era padre, recordaba perfectamente eso.

Se acordaba del nacimiento de Parker, de sus brillantes ojos oscuros mirándolo fijo a través del vidrio de la nursery, recordaba sentirlo pequeño, indefenso entre sus brazos, aún podía percibir el suave olor a colonia o el tibio calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpito. Sabía que se había jurado protegerlo de todo y contra todos, que sería para él todo lo que su propio padre no había sido. Se estiró hacia la mesa de noche donde descansaba el retrato que esa misma tarde Temperance había traído. Ya no era un bebé, era un niño, un muchacho de rizos castaños, fuerte, con una hermosa sonrisa, más rasgos de él que de su madre, se alegró de observar Booth. La última imagen que tenía en su mente, antes de ver aquella foto era la de un indefenso pequeño que no quería desprender su mano para entrar al jardín de infantes, un niño al que casi no veía porque su relación con Rebeca era siniestra, desearía encontrar otra palabra, ¿sería igual ahora? Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubieran solucionado sus diferencias por el bien de su hijo.

Sus dedos temblaron de emoción cuando recorrió la sonrisa de Parker impresa en aquel papel, casi pudo sentir sus nervios vibrar pensando en acariciar a su hijo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería, no recordaba que clase de padre era ahora que Parker era un chico, sabía que clase de padre no quería ser, pero se repitió a sí mimo, se juró una vez más, que mejoraría todo aquello que lastimara a su hijo, incluso su relación con Rebeca.

Siguió recorriendo la imagen, junto a ellos estaba Temperance, que ahora velaba sus sueños; en la foto sonreía, una sonrisa pura y fresca, llena de luz. "Sabía que era hermosa cuando sonreía" meditó volviéndose a contemplar a la mujer que respiraba pausadamente a su lado.

Siguió contemplando la foto.

"¿Dónde estábamos? Parece un laboratorio" pensó mirando con atención la fotografía. ¿Desde cuando él frecuentaba un laboratorio? ¿Llevaba a su hijo ahí? El chico parecía sentirse contento y seguro en él… Se acercó a la foto y leyó un cartel en el fondo. ¿Jeffersonian? ¿Qué hacía él en el renombrado instituto Jeffersonian? Nunca había sido un hombre de ciencia, ni aún ahora que no recordaba ni su nueva dirección, pensaría que él había cambiado tanto.

Su cerebro, ahora activo, lo hizo girar nuevamente hacia su derecha.

- Dra. Brennan- murmuró- Doctora. Nunca dijo que fuera agente.

"Pero si es mi compañera, hasta mi abuelo lo sabe"

Si sumaba este descubrimiento a su enredado sueño, creería que la chica le estaba ocultando algo, quizás sí estaban en una relación después de todo. Llevaba a su hijo a su lugar de trabajo, le hablaba a su familia de ella… agitó su cabeza alejando tales pensamientos, no era su gran instinto lo que lo estaba guiando era un deseo inexplicable de poner nombre a su relación con Temperance, de crear un vínculo de pertenencia que le permitiera decir: "Esta mujer es mía, son mis labios los que la hacen suspirar, mis manos las que la recorren". Volvió a agitar la cabeza tratando de barrer esas especulaciones ridículas.

Como un mantra volvió a repetir:

- Hechos, claros y simples.

Era una científica, al parecer una escritora de novelas policiales, seguramente, si eran compañeros hacían trabajo de campo juntos. Aún así recordaba que en sus primeros tiempos en el FBI sus superiores lo habían tachado de "lobo solitario" porque era imposible que un compañero le durara más de un par de semanas. Lobo porque sus instintos eran natos, olía cuando un acusado mentía, sabía exactamente que buscar y dónde si realmente creía que algo apestaba pero trabajaba solo, claro que pedía refuerzos siempre que eran necesarios y nunca se quedaba con el crédito cuando debía trabajar en quipo… pero prefería realizar las investigaciones solo, mantener con su propia conciencia cualquier planteo, cualquier posibilidad. Pero de alguna manera eso había cambiado, tenía una compañera, una científica que trabajaba en el Instituto Jeffersonian como compañera. La razón como camino, que había abandonado antes de entrar al FBI se había compensado con su nueva compañera. "Nos complementamos" pensó e intuyó que esa no era una idea nueva ni propia.

Volvió la vista hacia la fotografía, era obvio que no podría sacar más nada de allí, sólo una tontería como que él, Parker y Temperance parecían una familia feliz, pero como no era el caso, se levantó con cautela para no despertarla, buscó en su gabinete pero no encontró un minúsculo pedazo de papel, recorrió con la vista la habitación y se encontró con el bolso de Temperance a un costado, lo tomó con cuidado y lo apoyó sobre la cama, pesaba toneladas como si la chica cargara…

"¿Huesos?" repitió mentalmente cuando al abrir el bolso se encontró con una calavera. ¿Qué clase de mujer carga una cabeza en su bolso? Justo debajo había un libro, con cuidado de no tocar a _johny-jinete-recuperamos-tu-cabeza_, lo sacó.

En la contratapa había una foto de ella y una escueta reseña relataba que se desempeñaba como antropóloga forense en el Laboratorio Forense del Instituto Jeffersonian y como colaboradora del FBI; pero lo que lo asombró realmente era hacia quien iba dedicado el libro:

"_Para mi amigo Seeley Booth por estar cuando el tiempo es silencio y el espacio sólo se llena con un ser querido"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras contempló a Temperance, despacio se acercó a ella y corrió un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara. Volvió a la cama, tomó la birome y el cuaderno que había sacado del bolso de su compañera y escribió:

_Hechos:_

_1- __Soy padre de Parker._

_2- Soy amigo de Temperance Brennan desde que el espacio siempre se llena con un ser querido. _

* * *

- Entonces, tu nieto te contó todo de mí.

Ángel asintió con la cabeza, mientras le servía otra copa de cognac a Max. Volvieron a guardar silencio, llevaban tres horas así, alguno hacía una pregunta personal, el otro respondía y retornaba el silencio.

- Nunca fue mi intención dejar a mis hijos, me vi obligado a ello- espetó después de unos minutos el hombre.

- No tengo dudas de eso, Seeley te admira por haber tenido la fortaleza de proteger a tus hijos aún a costa de tu sufrimiento…- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando acercó el vaso a sus labios.

- Como debió hacer su padre- terminó por él Max.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada cuando Brennan se levantó diciendo que pasaría por él a las 8 para llevarlo al hospital, Ángel lo acompañó hasta la puerta y tras darle un leve apretón de manos, dijo:

- Sobrevivieron. Sobrevivieron a más de lo que cualquier ser humano podría sólo para llegar a encontrarse y ahora que estuvieron a punto de perderse otra vez, ¿crees que se darán la oportunidad de creer que no todo en sus vidas es sacrificio?

Max lo miró fijo antes de contestar:

- Se sacrifican cada día porque creen que no hacerlo es traicionar quienes realmente son, pero ambos son inteligentes y sé que llegará el día en que el cabezotas de tu nieto y la terca de mi hija, se miren a los ojos y decidan que la historia no siempre se escribe con palabras, que a veces el silencio es más poderoso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bones no me pertenece, es de la Fox, Reichs y Hanson entre otros. Gracias por los reviews**

-4-

- Cariño, ¿estuviste toda la noche en esa silla otra vez?- saludó Ángela a su amiga apenas entró a la habitación de Booth.

- Buenos días para ti también, Ángela- le contestó Brennan mientras doblaba las frazadas que había usado durante la noche.

- Bren, no puedes seguir durmiendo en esta silla, comiendo ensaladas y bebiendo café de hospital, tienes que volver a tu departamento, ducharte, dormir en una cama y almorzar como la gente – continuó como si nada tendiéndole una taza de café.

- A veces me cuesta seguirte porque si hubiera vuelto a mi rutina como si nada, me habrías dicho que tengo que enfrentar mis miedos, mis emociones…

- Brennan-la cortó- no te digo que te encierres nuevamente en el limbo, sólo que descanses. Me parece bien que estés al lado de Booth, que lo cuides porque sé que no es igual a antes- hizo un gesto con su mano para detener a Temperance que buscaba defenderse de las palabras de su amiga- Puedes decir lo que quieras pero a mí no me engañas, algo cambio aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Ese hombre, al borde de la muerte, más real quizás esta vez, ha derrumbado todos tus muros y se grabó a fuego aquí…-dijo señalando el corazón de Brennan.

Brennan bajó la cabeza para esconder el torbellino de emociones que se arremolinaban en sus ojos, su amiga podía leerla como un libro abierto pero llevaba las últimas 24 horas tratando de evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, que las lágrimas y el dolor que ocultaba permanecieran en el fondo de su corazón, un lugar del que nunca debieron salir.

- Bren, ve a casa, descansa, el abuelo de Booth está en camino, yo voy a quedarme hasta que vuelvas.

- Tiene razón- afirmó el hombre saliendo del baño con mucho mejor semblante y regañándose a sí mismo por no haber podido evitar escuchar la conversación entre Temperance y la mujer que aunque no conocía, presumía que era su amiga.

- Supongo que no la recuerdas, ella es Ángela, trabaja en el Jeffersonian – le explicó Brennan.

- Puedes no recordarme, pero te juro que si vuelves a hacer una de estas, como la de tu "muerte" el año pasado, voy a patearte tan duro que volverás al hospital- le dijo la chica abrazándolo.

- Lo siento- murmuró Booth apabullado por el gesto y el cariño que traslucían las palabras de Ángela.

- Ahora – dijo apartándose de él- vuelve a la cama a esperar tu desayuno y tú- exigió, volviéndose a Temperance – a casa.

- Volveré en un par de horas – dijo dirigiéndose a Booth mientras tomaba su bolso.

El hombre asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa. Verla alejarse le partía el alma, era como perder una parte de sí, como dejar de respirar, como una noche eterna.

- Volverá, aunque no lo recuerdes, eres el único que logra que vuelva – dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos conocemos desde hace mucho?-preguntó Booth.

- Cuatro años, desde que tu y Bren comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Soy algo así como la parte humana del Laboratorio, eso solías decir. No sé que tanto debo decirte, no sé si los médicos creen que es mejor que recuerdes sólo o…

Booth la interrumpió, diciendo:

- Supongo que eres esa clase de persona que dice las cosas tal cual son, así que, continúa- terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Realmente no me recuerdas?- hizo un gesto con su mano desechando la idea y siguió- Soy fácil de leer, es parte de mí, guardarme cosas… nah. Ahora escucha…eres uno de nosotros y ya tuvimos suficientes pérdidas, incluida tu "muerte" y ella-señaló hacia donde Brennan se había ido- es la que más sufre, siempre. Sé que no es culpa tuya estar amnésico pero, no la apresures, dale tiempo. Ustedes son más cercanos que lo que Hodgins y yo fuimos o seremos alguna vez.

- ¿Hodgins?- aunque la verdadera pregunta que no se atrevió a formular era que tan cercanos él y Brennan eran.

- Está en el Laboratorio, vendrá más tarde, con Cam.

Escuchar el nombre de su amiga lo sorprendió.

- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Cam?

- Hace tres años que es la jefa del Laboratorio Forense. Y no, tú y ella no tienen nada ahora, son sólo amigos y lo prefiero así.

Era demasiada información, su cerebro volvía a zumbar, la mentada Ángela no paraba de tirar nueva información, cuando le había dado el visto bueno para hablar, no se esperaba esa lluvia de conocimientos. Pero tenía una pregunta más y después de haberla escuchado decir que tenía que darle tiempo a Temperance decidió preguntarle a su amiga.

- La herida… aquí bajo mi hombro… cerca de mi corazón, ¿Qué tiene que ver con ella?

La había descubierto aquella misma mañana mientras cambiaba la bata del hospital por la ropa que Temperance le había traído y cuando la tocó, sintió una sensación de pérdida inexplicable, una sensación muy parecida a la que acababa de vivir cuando la vio alejarse de él.

- Hace un año atrás una loca intentó dispararle a Brennan, tú te interpusiste, esa cicatriz es el resultado de haberle salvado la vida a Temperance. En cuanto a tu corazón, seguro escuchaste lo que le dije a ella y si sangra, si te duele, quizás sepas qué significa sin preguntarme…

- Chico – el saludo de Ángel interrumpió las palabras de la artista - ¿Cómo estás?

- Mucho mejor, gracias abuelo- Booth quería mucho a su abuelo pero si sólo hubiera entrado cinco minutos más tarde él sabría algo más-Abuelo, ella es Ángela…

- Montenegro – aclaró la artista tendiendo su mano al hombre- soy amiga de Temperance.

- Es un gusto. Crucé a la Dra. Brennan en el ascensor, ella y su padre volverán en unas horas.

La enfermera entró con le desayuno mientras Ángel y Ángela comenzaban a platicar sin parar y Booth se sumía otra vez en sus pensamientos. _"Quizás nadie sabe de nuestra relación, aún cuando Ángela la intuye, pero ¿por qué Temperance no me lo dice? ¿Y de qué cambio está hablando Ángela?"_

- Actúas como una zombi, hija, debiste descansar más.

- Estoy bien papá. Sólo ten listo el auto para salir nuevamente al hospital. Rebeca me llamó, llevará a Parker esta tarde y quiero preparar a Booth- explicó Temperance dejando su abrigo en el sofá.

Se había bañado pero le había resultado imposible dormir. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos volaban al hombre que yacía en una cama de hospital a unos cuantos kilómetros de ella. Pero sus preocupaciones iban más allá, iban hasta la noche en que descubrió cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Booth o quizás al día que le pidió que sea el padre de su hijo, o las cientos de conversaciones en las que él le dijo que encontraría a alguien que la amara, que la mereciera, que ese día y esa persona llegarían eventualmente, que solo debía estar preparada. Y ahora que lo estaba, que se había enfrentado a todos sus miedos, a todas sus dudas, él se alejaba.

"_Nuestra relación es un ir y venir continuo, ¿cuántas veces dejé pasar los momentos porque pensé que perdería demasiado? ¿Cuántas las habrá dejado pasar él?... ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si malinterpreté sus gestos, sus palabras?"_

Era una posibilidad, ella no era buena analizando a las personas, al menos no si tenían pulso, pero no podía quitar de su mente las palabras que escribiera antes de que Booth despertara. Como pequeños martillos en su cerebro, felicidad, carga, volar se agolpaban en su cabeza y mientras urgía a su padre para salir rumbo al hospital se dijo a sí misma que la única carga que le permitía volar era saber que esos ojos chocolates estarían pegados a la puerta esperando por ella…


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Ni yo pensé que el próximo cap estaría tan rápido pero suspendieron las clases en mi facultad por la epidemia y encerrada en casa, estudiando de a ratos...jeje... me inspiré, mientras siga cerrada la uni me leerán seguido. Disfruten, cuídense de la gripe sin entrar en pánico!!! OK??**

**Bones es de Hanson, Reichs, etc.**

-5-

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario?-volvió a preguntar Booth con desagrado.

- Sería lo más acertado, agente Booth- respondió el médico – Muchas personas que atraviesan por amnesias parciales recuperan su memoria con la terapia, además usted ya es paciente del Dr. Sweets, él lo conoce, sabe que puntos trabajar.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba a Booth; días antes Temperance se lo había nombrado pero pensó que era un colega de ella, no su psiquiatra. Ahora no sólo tenía amnesia producto de una cirugía para sacarle un tumor, también estaba en terapia, él que no recordaba haber ido a más de dos o tres consultas cuando volvió de sus misiones con los Rangers ¿iba a terapia? ¿Cuál sería la razón para que de pronto, él, que siempre había considerado a los loqueros unos charlatanes tuviera uno personal?

- Parece tener 12 años- dijo mirando a su derecha al hombre con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su cara buscando excusas para evitar la sesión.

El adolescente respondió con una carcajada.

- Veo que no perdió el sentido del humor, agente Booth. Ese es un buen signo – replicó aún sonriendo.

- Me gustaría saber cual sería tu reacción, Sweets, si supieras lo mucho que me gustaría borrarte esa risita tonta de la cara – el joven palideció – Así me gusta más.

- Agente Booth, como su médico y cirujano le recomiendo que escuche al Dr. Sweets, voy a dejarlos solos. Nos vemos

- ¿Está seguro?-preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono y él médico asintió antes de retirarse.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos hasta que Sweets habló:

- Nuestras primeras sesiones juntos fueron así: usted en silencio y yo tratando de sacarle cosas.

- Bueno saber que sigo pensando igual sobre la terapia, ¿no te parece? –respondió Booth.

- Agente Booth – dijo Sweets acercando una silla a la cama del hombre y sentándose – acaba de atravesar experiencias traumáticas, a usted le gusta tener todo bajo control y la falta de memoria desestabiliza su vida. Los cinco años que olvidó encajan exactamente en el tiempo que usted y la Dra. Brennan se conocen, ¿no cree que tenga algo que ver?

- ¿Conoces a Temperance?

- Sí, ustedes van a terapia juntos-respondió arreglando su corbata Sweets.

"_¿Terapia de pareja? ¡No puede ser! Esto cada vez es más extraño porque si vamos a terapia de pareja quiere decir que somos una o quizás…"_

- ¿El FBI nos envió a terapia?-preguntó con cautela.

- Sí, pero luego ustedes decidieron continuar, aún cuando el FBI resolvió mantenerlos juntos en el campo.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que él y Temperance eran pareja y no en el sentido profesional pero lo único "real" que tenía para afirmarlo eran un par de conjeturas salidas de las conversaciones con ella misma, Ángela y Sweets y el sueño, claro, el eje de todo esto. Aún así no estaba seguro de querer contárselo al niño que estaba frente a él todavía sonriendo, corría un pequeño riesgo de estar equivocado y además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Soñé que Brennan y yo éramos dueños de un club nocturno, mi hermano mataba a alguien, había cientos de rostros familiares, quizás el tuyo y ah, claro, un ínfimo detalle: Temperance y yo estábamos casados y esperando un hijo? No, definitivamente, tendría que esperar, concentrarse en los hechos.

- … concentrarse en los hechos- decía en ese mismo momento Sweets.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó mirándolo asombrado.

- ¿Por qué no me llama la atención que no me escuche?-replicó con enfado el psicólogo.

- Lo siento, continúa.

Quizás era una locura pero todo parecía tan surrealista que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Sweets y tratar de entender su relación con Brennan porque en el fondo sabía lo que sentía por ella sin necesidad que ningún crío disfrazado de doctor se lo explicara con grandes palabras.

* * *

Parker, por alguna extraña razón, no pareció asombrado de que su papá llorara al verlo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Su mamá y Bones le habían explicado que lo habían operado y que después no se había despertado pero que ahora estaba mejor aunque no se acordaba de algunas cosas.

El chico no notó muchos cambios; su papá sabía su nombre, su deporte favorito y el gusto de helado que todos los viernes comían juntos cuando lo buscaba del colegio, le hizo las mismas preguntas: qué como andaba en la escuela, que si había hecho nuevos amigos y si miraba a los dos lados para cruzar. Parker tenía curiosidad por las cosas que su papá no recordaba pero prefirió quedarse callado y esperar a estar a solas en casa con su mamá para preguntarlas. Más que preocupado por su papá que charlaba animadamente con su abuelo y los amigos del Jeffersonian, Parker estaba preocupado por Bones. Estaba callada y ella solía hablar mucho cuando la veía, le explicaba cosas interesantes y siempre lo dejaba jugar con algún hueso nuevo, pero hoy estaba pero no estaba, esa era la mejor forma de describirla porque sentada junto a la ventana, al lado de Ángela y su mamá, miraba de reojo a su papá y en todo el rato que llevaban ahí no había dicho más que dos o tres palabras y parecía que tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Él sabía mucho de eso porque cuando tienes muchas ganas de llorar y no quieres hacerlo frente a nadie y estás rodeado de gente, los ojos te pican, te duelen y parece que te hubieras ahogado con la comida porque se te atora todo en la garganta y entonces te quedas muy callado porque si hablas, las lágrimas se escapan y ya no las puedes parar. Iba a hacer lo que hacía su papá cuando el estaba triste, ya había visto que lo había hecho antes con ella y eso le levantaría el ánimo. Se bajó de un salto de la cama de su papá y se acercó a ella.

Booth lo vio alejarse y dirigirse a Temperance como si fuera algo habitual en su trato, él la había notado triste y ausente toda la tarde pero había demasiada gente, ya hablaría con ella más tarde pero ahora su hijo había tomado la iniciativa.

Le tendió la mano a la mujer y le dijo:

- Vamos a tomar un helado, yo invito- una sonrisa tan encantadora como la de su padre se dibujó en el rostro del niño y Temperance no pudo decir que no.

No pudo negarse a acompañar a ese niño tan dulce que no sólo le recordaba a Booth sino a lo que una vez había soñado y que ahora era imposible: un hijo, un hijo de Booth. Rebeca asintió con la cabeza al pedido de permiso de su hijo y mientras los veía alejarse tomados de la mano sonrió con ternura.

En el momento que Brennan y Parker salieron de la habitación, entró una enfermera. Su cara lo decía todo.

- Que sea el horario de visitas no significa que le hayamos dado permiso de una fiesta privada. Pueden quedarse sólo dos, el resto entrará cuando esos dos salgan. Y recuerden, al Sr. Booth no le sacamos una uña encarnada, le extirpamos un tumor- agregó con el ceño fruncido haciéndose a un lado para que alguien dejara la habitación.

Ángela, Max y Hodgins salieron enseguida despidiéndose de Booth y prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

Rebeca que había estado sentada se levantó y se acercó a su ex con una sonrisa.

- Debes sentirte orgulloso de saber que tienes tantos amigos que hasta deben echarlos del hospital.

- Así es, pero lo que más me enorgullece es ver lo que has hecho con Parker, yo…

- No, Seeley – lo atajó la mujer – Los dos lo hicimos, quizás no lo recuerdes pero hace un par de año que nosotros decidimos hacer las cosas bien por él. Lo que ves es fruto de ambos pero sobretodo es fruto de sí mismo. Ya lo viste con la Dra. Brennan, en eso es como tú, sabe leer a la gante.

- Es un gran chico – intervino Ángel – me recuerda a ti cuando eras niño: igual de guapo, igual de atento, igual de comprador.

Los tres rieron ante las palabras del anciano.

- Rebeca, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Cuando su ex asintió siguió- ¿Parker y Temperance pasan mucho tiempo juntos? Parecen llevarse bien, por eso te pregunto.

- Sí, claro… sobretodo los fines de semana cuando está contigo y los días que va al grupo de ciencias de Max, por lo general ella lo lleva a casa si estás ocupado.

- Es una linda chica y parecerse adorar a los niños – agregó Ángel.

- No siempre fue así – le respondió Rebeca – pero entre tu nieto y Parker, creo que la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber el agente.

- Es sólo una opinión – se explicó la chica.

En el fondo, Booth sentía que sabía la respuesta, de pronto, una parte de su sueño que había olvidado lo golpeó con fuerza: _"¿Estás embarazada?, le pregunta él y ella sólo asiente con una bella sonrisa en su rostro"_

Otra vez las dudas, otra vez la incertidumbre, otra vez…

- ¡Bones!- la voz de de su hijo lo despertó de su ensueño. Y ese nombre se le volvió familiar, como si sus labios no se hubieran cansado nunca de repetirlo, como si fuera una plegaria, un secreto, una promesa… Sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con esa palabra, más familiar que la voz de su abuelo, la risa de su hijo, las palabras de sus amigos. Ese nombre, esa simple palabra lo estremecía como casi nada lo había hecho en los últimos días, la sintió propia, parte de sí, una extensión de su alma y de su cuerpo.

- Bones – susurró cuando vio aparecer a Brennan – Bones – volvió a repetir.

Temperance se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar de los labios de Booth la palabra que ansiaba escuchar desde hacía casi una semana, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas primero despacio, como si sus ojos se hubieran desbordado y después como una cascada, incontenibles, el silencio dio paso a los sollozos.

- ¿Co…cómo… mi… nom…bre?- las palabras salían entrecortadas por el llanto mientras temblaba como un papel.

Booth se levantó sin quitar los ojos de ella, de Bones, se dijo para sí, su Bones y mientras un imán invisible lo guiaba a ella, no percibió que su familia dejaba la habitación. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Temperance, habló:

- Cuando escuché a Parker decirlo supe que solo una persona, de todos los rostros nuevos que había visto, podía merecer ese nombre. Fue un flash, Bones y tu rostro.

Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos, llorando con más fuerza, buscando la fortaleza y el refugio que ese cuerpo le brindaba siempre que sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Las manos de Booth recorrieron con lentitud sus cabellos y su espalda, ella hundió su cara en el cuello de su amigo y rodeó sus hombros con sus frágiles brazos.

- No es mucho, Bones – decía él acariciando su espalda – aún todo es una gran nube en mi cabeza.

- Repítelo, por favor Booth – murmuró ella a su oído.

- Bones, Bones- respondió él besando sus cabellos.

Cuando las lágrimas ya habían dejado de surcar el rostro de la antropóloga y la noche se había depositado plácidamente sobre Washington, Booth buscó en su mesa de noche el cuaderno y miró una vez más a la mujer que dormía en el sillón al lado de su cama, a diferencia de la noche anterior, cuando el cansancio y la desolación cubrían sus delicadas facciones, ahora tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

_3- Ella es Bones, mi Bones._

Escribió con satisfacción Booth, lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente hasta que el sueño lo invitó a esperar, un nuevo mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Fox, Hanson y Reichs...**

-6-

- Tenemos los resultados de la biopsia, agente Booth- le informó el médico a la mañana siguiente.

Booth casi en un reflejo buscó la mano de Temperance, ella en respuesta la apretó con suavidad a la vez que le sonreía con confianza y sus ojos expresaban que todo estaría bien.

- Adelante, dispare- le dijo Booth con seguridad.

- Como habíamos anticipado el tumor es benigno, completamente encapsulado, los bordes son limpios y no hay ganglios afectados, los síntomas era por compresión y no impregnación; puedo afirmar con casi total seguridad que mortificará a esta bella joven por muchos años más – terminó con una sonrisa el médico.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, las estadísticas lo decían – repetía una y otra vez Brennan abrazándose a Booth.

- Todo está bien, tranquila, Bones.

- No indicaré realizar ningún tipo de terapia complementaria, pero me gustaría controlarlo con tomografías mensuales los primeros seis meses; en cuanto a su reacción a la anestesia, pensamos que se debió a alguno de los fármacos y la duración de la cirugía, indicaré un par de estudios para intentar determinar cuál de las drogas causó el efecto aunque probablemente no podamos determinarlo. Su recuperación física será completa, no más de dos meses de cuidados y podrá volver al trabajo con normalidad.

- ¿Y la amnesia?- preguntó Booth captando la tensión que su pregunta dibujaba en el rostro de Temperance.

- Como le dije anteriormente no podemos precisar cuanto tardará en recuperar completamente la memoria, puede ser cuestión de días, semanas o meses; pude recuperarla paulatinamente o de golpe. La última TAC no muestra alteración estructural o vascular de las regiones temporales, debería ser capaz de recordar sin ningún problema. De todas maneras le aconsejo no esforzarse, deje que las personas, hechos y conocimientos vuelvan a usted, no apresure el proceso. Nuestra mente es muy compleja, a veces bloqueamos involuntariamente ciertas regiones para evitar enfrentarnos a una realidad en extremo dura o adversa a nuestro gusto, le hará bien continuar con su terapia con el Dr. Sweets, aún cuando se muestre reticente a ello. Me gustaría dejarlo en observaciones unos días más, quizás tres o cuatro y podrá irse a casa.

Era bueno saber que su enfermedad no tenía complicaciones pero la amnesia lo estaba matando, cada minuto al lado de Bones era una tortura, quería besarla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba pero no se atrevía, ella jamás había mostrado, concientemente, tener un vínculo más allá de la amistad con él. Si tuviera el valor se lo preguntaría pero no lo tenía, y esa sensación de cobardía frente a sus sentimientos por Brennan no le resultaba extraña, era como parte de él, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esconder su corazón cuando ella estaba cerca, como si decirle que la amaba la alejaría de él para siempre. Tembló de pánico ante esa perspectiva.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó atenta Temperance.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Serías sincera conmigo?- preguntó con preocupación Booth.

- Claro Booth, a ti no puedo mentirte, parece que supieras lo que pienso antes que yo misma lo sepa.

- ¿Me dejarías?

La pregunta tenía muchos objetivos, muchos caminos, pero una sola respuesta. Habían pasado cinco años desde que se conocieron, cinco años llenos de miedos, pesares, traiciones, reencuentros, pérdidas y logros, pero en el inconstante correr de su vida, Temperance había encontrado un único sostén, Booth. Su vida profesional ahora tenía otro rumbo, no eran antiguos esqueletos enterrados bajo toneladas de tierra muertos de causas naturales su misión principal, su trabajo central ahora eran víctimas del odio, de la venganza, del sinrazón, eran rostros que exigían justicia y Booth le había dado esa posibilidad; pero era en lo personal, en lo que Brennan más sentía la presencia de Booth, había recuperado a su familia, había descubierto que tenía otra, había aprendido a creer en su capacidad de responder a impulsos vitales como una persona y no como una autómata que intenta evitar el dolor de sentir al otro por miedo a perder y había aprendido a amar, había descubierto que el amor no es una mera señal cerebral, es mucho más, es fe, es poder, es, en última instancia, la verdadera rueda de ese universo que ella se esmeraba en explicar molécula por molécula, átomo por átomo. La Temperance Brennan de hace cinco años atrás, cinco días atrás pensaba que todo tenía una explicación científica, pero su propia hipótesis se había visto desmoronada cuando después de pasar horas al lado de aquella cama de hospital, se había encontrado a sí misma diciéndose que nada valía la pena, nada si él no estaba en este mundo. Él era la fuerza que la hacía querer convertirse en una mejor persona, una mejor mujer.

- ¿Tienes que pensarlo tanto Bones?- preguntó afligido Booth.

Ella le sonrió plenamente y contestó:

- Nunca dejarías que me alejara, desecharías todas mis lógicas y encontrarías una que me convenciera para quedarme.

- ¿Te obligaría?

- Dije… me convencerías.

- ¿Significa eso que gano seguido nuestras peleas?

- Nosotros no peleamos debatimos y no, por lo general gano yo – respondió con orgullo Brennan.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mis respuestas tienes fundamentaciones científicamente irrefutables, baso mis opiniones en hecho comprobados no en meras observaciones… aunque tú eres bueno en ello.

- ¿En observar?

- Desde que nos conocemos siempre… tú y yo nos complementamos… yo soy buena con la ciencia y tú con las personas, es tu fuerte, tu poder y aunque ningún experimento científico lo respalde me has demostrado que realmente eres bueno con la gente…

- ¿Bueno?

- Booth – replicó con exasperación Brennan – Este es el mejor ejemplo que puedo encontrar, intento decirte que sabes como tratar a las personas, como escucharlas, comprenderlas, eres bueno estableciendo relaciones, eres buen padre, buen amigo, buen compañero, sabes como pararte frente a otra persona y lograr que sea mejor, logras un cambio, lograste un cambio en mí.

- Creo que lo lograste – respondió conmovido Booth – digo, explicarme por qué soy bueno, pero no creo poder convencerte de nada, si te alejaras, ¿qué debería decirte para que te quedes? No soy hombre de ciencias.

- Lo hiciste una vez - respondió Brennan en un susurro. Booth la interrogó con la mirada y ella contestó – Me convenciste de que el amor es un milagro al que todos estamos destinados, me convenciste diciendo que romper las leyes de la física, nos acercaba a ese milagro, me dijiste que amar, que la felicidad basada en otra persona, valía la pena y me lo probaste cientos de veces en estos cinco años, jamás vi una falla en tu teoría. Si pudiste desechar mis teorías más audaces con solo hablar, sé que encontrarías una manera de convencerme de no dejarte, en parte porque no podría.

Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de ambos, en algún momento de aquel discurso, se habían tomado de las manos y así estaban, como tantas veces antes, uno frente al otro con la oportunidad de hablar, de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos pero alguien golpeó a la puerta:

- Buenos días Seeley, Temperance – saludó con entusiasmo Ángel- Sé que es algo temprano pero Max venía a traerte unos papeles y decidí venir con él, mira lo que te traje – anunció con alegría dirigiéndose a su nieto.

- ¿_Pie_? – intentó parecer interesado Booth.

- Acertaste. Max sube en un minuto, pero empecemos.

Sacó platos y cubiertos de una bolsa y cortó varias porciones, su nieto lo miraba incrédulo, había tenido la oportunidad ideal, podría haberle preguntado a Bones si estaban juntos o haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella pero no pudo, y no era la primera vez que alguien interrumpía esa tensión entre ellos, estaba seguro, casi podía recordar la cara de un chico que lo había interrumpido varias veces antes, alguien en quien le dolía pensar; pero ya analizaría eso luego, ahora debía reprimir el enorme deseo de echar a su abuelo de la habitación y retomar la conversación con Brennan pero viéndola alejarse de él, retraerse, se dio cuenta que el momento había pasado, en ese instante su abuelo le tendía a la chica un pedazo de _pie_.

- A ella no le gusta el _pie_ – dijo Booth con certeza.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó asombrada Brennan.

- No, pero lo leo en tus ojos – respondió guiñándole un ojo a Temperance estremeciéndola al hacerle recordar sus palabras.

- Gracias ángel – respondió coin cortesía ella – pero Booth tiene razón, no me gusta el _pie_.

- ¿Saben? Ustedes se conocen más de lo que logré conocer a tu abuela en 50 años de casados. Es un buen comienzo – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa –Es un buen comienzo…


End file.
